The True End
by h2ofan
Summary: It's a year later and Tom will finally see Summer for the last time


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own (500) Days of Summer **

**Author's Note: Usually I write Inception Fanfictions but since I saw this movie I have been blocked so hopefully shipping it is the antidote. I hope you like it. I just had to give Tom a happy ending :)**

Rachel pushed her way through the crowd of adults. Some people throwing her annoyed glances or disgusted looks. Ignoring them she continued to make her way through all the people. They were talking and dancing, a second of being pushed out of the way surely wasn't the largest hardship they had in their lives. Finally she made her way to the circle of people that were talking.

"Tom," she pulled at his arm. He barely gave her a glance.

"Tom!" she said a little louder. No one even seemed to realize she was there.

"Thomas!" she hissed his full name. Finally he turned and saw her. As always his face lit up at the sight of his little sister.

"Would you guys give me like two seconds?" he asked the people he was speaking with. The smiled and let him leave their conversation.

"What is it?" he asked, noting the alarm in her eyes.

"Look who's here," she flicked her head over to the side. Tom's brown eyes followed. And there she was. Just like in a dream she stood there. Her hair was the same, bangs and long curly flowing black hair, pushed to one side. It framed her flawless face. Of course she wore one of those dresses, that was modest. Though nothing was modest for Summer. Her beauty was just to radiant, she could show up to the Grammy awards in sweatpants if she wanted.

"So…" he asked.

"You should probably go talk to her," Rachel said slowly. Tom looked back over again. This time her blue eyes pierced him. She had seen him, it didn't look like there was going to be a choice. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Tom!" Summer called him.

"Hi… Summer," his smile wasn't genuine. She looked at Rachel, who got the message.

"I'll just leave you two," she bowed out quickly. Tom turned fully to face her.

"So…" he nodded.

"Congratulations," she smiled.

"Thank you," this time his smile was real.

"Why are you here?" it came out harsher than he meant but she didn't take it the wrong way.

"I… Mackenzie called me…"she nodded.

"Of course he did," Tom looked around the room to try and pick out his friend. He wasn't sure yet if he was going to strangle him or thank him later. One of the two definently though.

"You found what you were looking for, I hope."

"I did… I found love," he assured her.

"Autumn," they said in unison. Tom frowned. She pointed to the sign that read, 'CONGRATULATIONS TOM AND AUTUMN!' Tom wavered for a moment, then he voted against it. It probably would only make the situation awkward if he called his fiancée over to meet his ex-girlfriend.

"Well, I'm glad… What about work?"

"Yeah, I'm working for an architectural firm in the city," he chuckled. The actual time that he had met his wife-to-be. Her eyes lit up with her famous charming smile, "That's wonderful!"

Things finally seemed to be working out. Tom was sure in what he believed now. He knew that miracles did exist, Autumn was proof of that, and the way they met was pure fate. He realized that he was right, the whole time. Love was real and even the cynical Summer found it. It wasn't that it never existed, it was the fact that the first person he thought was _the one_, just wasn't. That didn't mean everything was a lie though. Tom was in love, he was deeply in love, and getting married to her. That was all he could ever ask for. Sure he was sad it wasn't Summer, but he had gotten over that when he truly found out what love was… with Autumn.

Tom clenched his teeth, an awkward silence passing between them. The music seemed to increase in volume. He felt as though someone was punching him in the face. Of course it had to be their song. The song that always reminded him of her. After that year, he stopped listening to it, but he forgot that it was on his iPod and that they were using it for the party's playlist.

"Do you remember this?" she laughed.

"Unfortunately," he smirked. She began to sway side to side.

"Oh no…" he laughed, "Come on."

"You come on," she pulled him a little way further onto the dance floor and began to sway to the beat of the music. He reluctantly followed. It was just a dance. It was only because he wanted to. Tom knew Summer, this was just something two friends would do. The song ended quickly. Time flew like that whenever he was with Summer.

"So," she sighed. "I have to go… I just came to see you before I leave the city."

"You're leaving?" he frowned.

"We're moving to Virginia… middle of nowhere." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Virginia?" That didn't sound like a place she wanted to be.

"Yeah… I don't want to go but… you know, that's life. Your life is where the one you love is." She smiled, "It was great to see you again."

"You too," he whispered. He turned to head back to his friends. Let what just happened sink in, but her voice brought him back into reality for one last second.

"Tom?" she took his hand. He turned, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm glad you're finally happy," she beamed. With that she headed off, the opposite way. Disappearing into the sea of people. His jaw loosened and he relaxed. Hands wound around his waist and a kiss graced the soft skin on his neck.

"Tom," her sweet breath tickled his neck.

"Yes?" he turned around, taking her hand.

"Who was that?" Autumn asked before giving him a kiss.

"That was just… an old friend," he smiled, "A friend who… brought me to you." There was a heavy silence for a moment. He tried to read her face. She licked her lips before she spoke, "… how is that?"

"Summer was the person who encouraged me to go to the interview… the day that we met. In fact she's the one who convinced me to be an architect." He sighed. Autumn looked up at him with unsure eyes.

"Don't worry. You were the person encouraged me to love again. That love is real." he wrapped his arms around her. "And it is… I love you."

"I love you too," she bit her lip, trying to hide an obvious grin.

"Then let's go."

"Fine… I'll just go get my coat." His heart fluttered as he watched her turn away. He loved everything about Autumn. The way she walked, the way she talked. The way she thought and the way that she acted, just everything about her made him crazy for her.

"Ok, I'll be a second." Quickly he turned and headed back after her. The elevator rung and the doors slid open. Summer stepped inside.

"Summer!" Tom caught her attention.

"Tom!" she was slightly frightened.

"Summer… I just have one last thing to say to you…"

"What's that?"

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, "Thank you." The doors slid closed and that was the last time he ever saw her.


End file.
